


Partners

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Based on that sad af quote from Tumblr, Canon Compliant, F/F, Sad, Schneesters, Takes place in V7C5 and V7C6, Volume 7 (RWBY), not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: “I’m not doing this to hurt you or your city, Robyn, and this is what I want and I stand by my decision.”Violet eyes remained on blue ones for a few seconds until Robyn’s hand glowed up.Robyn asked in desperation. “So there’s nothing I can do or say to change your mind?”--ORWinter opens up to Weiss about her past with Robyn.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: In case you didn't read the tags, this fic doesn't have a happy ending. (But I feel like some of you may think it is??)
> 
> If you want a sad ending, please stop reading after Winter and Weiss leave the room.  
> And if you want an even sadder ending, please read till the end.
> 
> I WARNED YA. 👀

The news of Jacques running for a seat in the Council felt like a lightning strike hit through Winter’s body. From her experience, she knew the man was up to no good and she could tell that his speech already caused some commotions throughout the continent, especially after he announced that he had shut down all SDC operations.

“I think… I think Father may have just provided the spark that’s going to set this Kingdom on fire,” she uttered to Weiss despite not having fully processed what happened.

“But Robyn’s going to win,… right?” her sister asked and she did not sound very certain.

“I… I don’t know,” Winter said mindlessly.

The mention of Robyn’s name only made her feel worse. Since the leader of the Happy Huntresses applied to be a candidate in this election, she had always been a shoo-in. But since Jacques joined in, things could change drastically and Winter was aware that her fear regarding this ran deeper than for the citizens of Solitas.

Weiss continued in a more confident manner. “I saw the poll. Robyn is pretty popular in Mantle and some parts of Atlas, and she has run her campaign much longer than Father. I’m sure people still believe in her and we’ll be okay.”

“I- I suppose,” Winter replied curtly.

The longer they talked about Robyn, the more Winter’s concern for the Happy Huntress consumed her. She assumed that Robyn must be very frustrated at the moment and she wondered what the blonde was thinking, what she was feeling and what she was going to do… until Weiss gently grabbed her arm. And judging by the younger Huntress’ expression, she knew what was on Winter’s mind.

“You must be worried about her. I mean, she was your partner at the Academy,” the girl spoke softly.

“I haven’t been close to her for years, Weiss,” Winter replied coldly as she knew it was the best way to hide her emotions.

“I know,” her sister said sympathetically and added with hesitation. “You’ve... never told me what happened.”

“Because there’s nothing to tell,” Winter told her sternly and swiftly pulled her arm away.

She regretted her action right away and even more so when Weiss looked away as a sign that she was upset.

“S- Sorry,” Weiss mumbled.

“No, I’m sorry,” Winter said in a calmer manner and rested her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have talked to you that way. It’s just that… Robyn can be a sensitive topic for me.”

A smile formed on Weiss’ face to Winter’s relief.

“It’s okay,” the girl told her. “It was so nice when we hung out and trained together today, and… and I thought we could talk about anything.”

The words stung as Winter realized that she had always kept private matters to herself and never shared them to anyone, not even someone she loved and trusted the most like Weiss. And from what she had seen today during their training and their talk, the girl had become a young woman, an exceptional one even. But most importantly, Winter knew she missed her and perhaps this was the right time to open up to her.

She sighed and spoke. “You’re right, Weiss. We _can_ talk about anything and I’m going to tell you about what happened between me and Robyn.”

\--

Training with Robyn was always entertaining as they knew each other so well and their skills were on par. Being Huntresses meant their work was never done and they could always improve, which was why Winter and Robyn trained even on the last day before their graduation. They were sparing with smiles on their faces and encouraged each other to get better, which was almost comical when Winter thought of how they were in their first year.

Winter was invited to attend Atlas Academy two years earlier than she should have and she almost regretted accepting the offer once she got Robyn Hill as her partner. The blonde spent most of her time taunting her whether by calling her Heiress, Princess or Miss Perfectionist in the most condescending way or never respecting her as the leader of Team WRZW.

They fought multiple times, both verbally and physically, but as time went by, missions after missions, they got over their differences and learned to work together. And since then, partners became friends.

They were inseparable during the second and third years. And it was not until the last semester of their last year that Winter became aware that her care for Robyn ran deeper than she would like to admit.

It did not matter now, not when she made a decision to join the army. Robyn would be very against this, given the history between the army and her hometown, but Winter owed her the truth. She had postponed this talk for so long because it felt nice to be close to Robyn and she wanted this feeling to last as long as it could. But today was the finish line, and it was the main reason why she asked her partner to train with her one last time.

“You’re okay, Snowflake?” Robyn asked after their session ended. “I whooped your ass so many times today. It was like your mind was somewhere else.”

“I… I was thinking about what I’m going to do after graduation,” Winter said carefully.

“There’s nothing to worry about, a’ight? You already have a job at the SDC waiting for you,” the blonde replied in a comforting tone. She added with a smile while gently removing Winter’s silver strand from her face. “You’re going to be a businesswoman _and_ a Huntress. Pretty badass, if you ask me.”

Robyn’s thumb lingered on Winter’s cheek to signify that Winter’s feelings were indeed returned. This fact only pushed Winter to realize that she could not withhold her truth any longer.

She blurted out. “I’m joining the army.”

Robyn pulled her hand away abruptly as the information shocked her.

“You’re... joining the army?” the blonde eventually asked after what felt like a whole minute.

“Yes,” Winter uttered and gazed down at the floor.

She expected Robyn to be angry, but instead, the older girl held both of her hands in hers.

“Please, Winter,” Robyn pleaded. “Please don’t do this.”

“I have to,” Winter replied and quickly corrected herself. “I- I mean I want to.”

It was too late, and with or without Semblance, the taller girl saw right through her.

“I know you want to get away from your father, but this isn’t the only way, Snowflake.”

“It _is_ the only way,” Winter said sharply. “The General will protect me.”

“The man who pretends to care about _my_ city and _my_ people?” Robyn asked bitterly.

“It may seem that way, but Ironwood is a good man,” Winter argued.

“You’ve never seen what happens down there, Winter,” the blonde countered in frustration. “My friends and I are always the ones who clean up the mess in Mantle because all Ironwood does is sending the most useless robots and the most incompetent soldiers to protect us. He’s against everything I stand for, and if you work for him, it means you’re supporting what he does.”

Winter sighed as she knew Robyn was right.

“P- Perhaps he has some reasons behind that,” Winter said as she was uncertain if she wanted to convince her partner or herself. She continued more surely. “I’m not doing this to hurt you or your city, Robyn, and this is what I want and I stand by my decision.”

The blonde shook her head in disbelief, but somehow her expression softened before her hand came up to caress Winter’s face. Even though they were in the middle of an argument, Winter’s heart skipped a beat.

Violet eyes remained on blue ones for a few seconds until Robyn’s hand glowed up.

The taller girl asked in desperation. “So there’s nothing I can do or say to change your mind?”

Winter rested her hand on top of her partner’s because she realized that this was going to be the last time their hands would touch. From her time spent with Robyn during these four years, she knew the blonde valued honesty more than anything, hence her Semblance, and honesty was the only and last thing she could give her.

“I’m sorry, but…,” she said and looked into Robyn’s eyes, her thumb tracing lightly on the warm skin. “None.”

The hand on her cheek flashed green and Robyn stepped back, but not before Winter could catch a glimpse of tears in her eyes. The older girl then gathered her belongings wordlessly and spoke over her shoulder before she left the room.

“I thought you were different.”

The words hurt, but what hurt Winter the most was the disappointment in Robyn’s eyes. And in that moment, Winter lost her best friend.

\--

“So… you now know what happened,” Winter said grimly and turned her gaze away from her sister.

“You joined the army only to get away from Father?” Weiss asked.

“Partly, yes,” Winter admitted and added. “But as I told you earlier, I’ve been honored to be of service to Remnant, especially now.”

She looked down at where Fria was resting. Her assignment to become the next Winter Maiden had been weighing her down, but she was determined to put that power to good use once she received it. She was proud of where she was even though the cost was invaluable.

Her sister then asked another question. “So Robyn was like your ex-girlfriend?”

Winter took a deep breath and replied. “No, we didn’t date, so technically, she wasn’t an ex-girlfriend. But she was an ex-something, an ex-maybe, an ex-almost.”

Instantly, sadness took over Weiss’ expression and Winter had to tear her eyes away again. 

“She hasn’t tried to talk to you?” the white-haired girl asked.

“We’ve been civil when we see each other, but I know we’re never going to be the same, especially now that it feels like we’re on the opposite sides more than ever.”

“You don’t know that,” Weiss replied as hope returned to her eyes. “I hope you’ll reconcile someday. I _know_ you will be friends with her again _when_ she wins the election and she’ll see you more often.”

The words brought a smile to Winter’s face.

“I hope that as well,” Winter said and put her arm around Weiss’ shoulder before they walked out of the room together.

After her talk with Weiss that day, the pain of not being close with Robyn lessened. It used to hurt so much when Winter saw her at public events or on the news, but after she had opened up to her sister about everything, that ache was almost gone.

Weiss gave her hope that she could be friends with Robyn again one day and it prompted her to turn on the TV to watch the Happy Huntress giving a speech at her victory party.

The Faunus woman, Fiona Thyme, if Winter remembered correctly, gave an introduction. She talked about Robyn with utmost respect and adoration in her voice. She even teared up mid-sentence and that only amplified Winter’s speculation.

Robyn and the short-haired woman always seemed very close when Winter saw them from afar. And when the Councilwoman candidate walked up to the Faunus on the stage, Winter knew she was right.

Robyn rested her hand gently on the shorter woman’s shoulder and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Their action made Winter’s chest tightened, but she quickly chased that feeling away.

She watched as Robyn’s eyes followed her possible girlfriend as she was walking off the stage and realized that this was who the blonde was supposed to be with. Robyn deserved to be happy with someone who could be by her side, someone who shared the same views and obviously cared so much for her. Robyn was happy and that was all that matters.

With that, Winter smiled to herself and started watching her former partner’s speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The line “I think… I think Father may have just provided the spark that’s going to set this Kingdom on fire.” is from V7C5 and the line “No, we didn’t date, so technically, she wasn’t an ex-girlfriend. But she was an ex-something, an ex-maybe, an ex-almost.” is from this sad quote that are used so much on Tumblr.
> 
> \--
> 
> I accidentally wrote a Springthyme fic, I think. 😱
> 
> And I never thought I would write a sad fic, but here I am. I just had this angsty idea and wanted to write it out all of sudden.
> 
> In this scenario, let’s just think Winter will be happy again by reconciling with Robyn someday. And... it never hurts to go poly. 👀


End file.
